busterfandomcom-20200213-history
Coming Together
Coming Together is the thirty-seventh episode of Season 1. It first aired on February 29, 2005. In the episode Buster travels to Seattle, Washington for the third time. Summary Buster makes a third visit to Seattle and learns how to help a friend at church. Plot The episode begins with Buster and Mora singing a Spanish campfire song. After its over, Buster remarks Camp Orkila will be great for a week. Mora reassures him they will be there for a day. Carlos then says the kids had been there a week much to his dismay. Mora tries to comfort Buster, but he was complaining about them. Mora tells him about a benefit concert there, and Carlos gives Buster the job of putting flyers there. Then, they arrive in Seattle. First, Buster and Bo visit a music museum, then Bo tells Buster it's time to put up flyers. Buster started to when suddenly, the pole echoed much to his surprise. Then Buster meets a kid named Deshe Brooks. Buster saw he was putting up flyers too, which Bo refers to as a coincidence. He invited Buster to choir practice tomorrow. At the hotel Bo explained to Buster a lot about benefit concerts. The next day, Buster met Deshe at the basketball court. Deshe showed off some basketball moves and explained to Buster about gospel. Then his mom comes and tells him it's time for practice. At the Oneness Center, Buster watched the practice, and Deshe taught him more about gospel. Then it's time for a break, so Buster and Deshe go to a restaurant. There, he orders too much food and gets a stomachache. Later, Bo reminded Buster about the Camp Orkila trip tomorrow, so Buster decides to invite Deshe. The next day, Buster and Bo met Deshe at the airport for their trip to Camp Orkila. They fly by plane to Camp Orkila. There, he meets the camp director. First, they visit the beach where there will be kayaking and canoeing. Next, Buster and Deshe visit some kids who are making rockets. While Deshe is building his, Buster visits a cabin to see if it's lunchtime. There he learns about marine biology from a girl named Nicolette. Then he and Nicolette return to the beach where he is shown sea stuff. Then they visit an archery spot. Then it's time for lunch. While he eats there, he speaks with a kid who has a peanut allergy and asthma, like Buster. After lunch, Buster, Nicolette, and Deshe went to a rock-climbing wall where Deshe did fantastic. That evening, Buster, Bo, Carlos, and Mora sang the campfire song. The next day, Buster is getting Deshe back in time for the Cannon House where they served food. That evening, Buster taped the whole gospel concert. The next day, Buster, Carlos, Mora, and Bo left Seattle. Buster felt sad because he hadn't helped. Bo reminded him of the many times he helped. He also reminded Buster of his support to Mr. Morris. Buster states he owes Mr. Morris a couple letters since he's lonely and a cookie, and the episode ends. Trivia *Material from the Arthur episode "April 9th" is used as a flashback in the episode. The part used is from when Buster goes to visit Mr. Morris in the hospital. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Real life